


Make My Day

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Blair is a cop.





	Make My Day

Not waiting for backup, Blair crept across the abandoned warehouse. Gun drawn, he peered through the dirty office window. Jim was bound to a chair, looking zoned. His kidnapper paced around, muttering constantly. Then the man picked up a syringe and held it aloft. 

This guy was as loony as they came. His notes to the newspapers ranting about needing _wanting_ a Sentinel had given Blair shivers. 

But Blair knew no one was hurting the man he'd sworn to protect. They were a team. Partners. Friends. Lovers. 

Blair moved. "Cascade Police. Drop it. Or not. Go on. Make my day..."


End file.
